


Blood and Flowers  [Traducción]

by Zixris_Chosm



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Vomiting, or a take on it at least
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zixris_Chosm/pseuds/Zixris_Chosm
Summary: 💠 Geralt y Jaskier pasan por una ciudad que sufre una enfermedad peculiar, y Jaskier no tarda mucho en contraerla. 💠
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 6





	1. - NOTA -

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kpkl10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpkl10/gifts).



Bueno antes que nada quisiera comentar que esta historia o fic no es de mi propiedad.

Si no de:

https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/53799646?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_278704168

Afortunadamente si pude comunicarme con la autora y por ello aún así dejaré la evidencia de dicha aceptación XD.

La traducción es totalmente mía.   
Así que tal vez no esté 100% correcta.

Portada echa por mi, para ustedes.

**_Se recomienda leer en blanco._ **

Bueno sin nada más que comentar... sigan adelante si gustan.

🌸RECORDAR IR Y DARLE MUCHO AMOR A LA Escritor(a) ORIGINAL.🌸

🌸

**_Todo los derechos son para el (ella)._ **

🌸

A continuación **_NOTAS_** principales de la autor(a):

🌸

_**Nota/:** _

_Hola, Witcher fandom._   
_Soy muy nuevo aquí, pero realmente quería escribir esto porque he estado disfrutando tanto del primer libro como del programa. Implica una toma de la enfermedad de Hanahaki, así que tenga en cuenta que hay vómitos involucrados, así como algo de sangre._

🌸


	2. 🌼 Único 🌼

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Las calles de la ciudad estaban llenas de flores, como si alguien las hubiera llevado con una canasta y las hubiera tirado al pasar. Si Jaskier estuviera viajando solo, habría pensado que la ciudad se estaba recuperando de un festival, especialmente con solo unas pocas personas deambulando. Sin embargo, no viajaba solo.

Geralt olfateaba el aire, como si tratara de inhalar los aromas de todas las flores que habían sido pisoteadas por múltiples pares de pies. Hizo un ruido en el fondo de su garganta, su mano apretando las riendas de Roach.-"No me gusta esto".-

Jaskier lo miró y ajustó la correa de su estuche de laúd. -"Estoy empezando a pensar que atraes cosas raras".-

Geralt se encontró con su mirada. -"No lo hago a propósito".-murmuró.

Jaskier mantuvo una sonrisa.-"¿Así que qué es lo?¿Qué pasa aquí?"-

"Es demasiado tranquilo. Y estas flores..."- Geralt tocó una cerca.  
-"Algunos de estos no crecen en esta área".-

Jaskier se puso un poco más serio.  
-"Parece que hay una posada en la calle. Detengámonos allí y preguntemos al respecto".-

Geralt asintió una vez, un mechón de pelo blanco le cayó en la cara. La barrió antes de salir hacia la posada. Jaskier lo siguió. Al pasar por una pequeña casa, el sonido de arcadas comenzó. Jaskier miró la cara de piedra gris, preguntándose si una enfermedad se había apoderado de la ciudad. Si es así, todavía no explicaba las flores.

Se detuvieron ante la posada, y Jaskier entró cuando Geralt ató a Roach a un poste. La habitación principal de la posada era pequeña, con un viejo piso de madera y muebles escasos. En una pared, un fuego crepitaba en una chimenea. Era el único ruido en la habitación.

Un hombre regordete y de cara roja apareció desde una puerta detrás del mostrador al lado de la entrada. Pareció sorprendido de ver a Jaskier, pero luego reemplazó la sorpresa con una sonrisa.

"Hola, viajero".-dijo el posadero. -"¿Necesitas una habitación para pasar la noche?".-

-"Primero nos gustaría obtener información". - dijo Geralt cuando entró en la posada detrás de Jaskier.

El hombre miró a Geralt y vio el medallón que le colgaba del cuello. El posadero casi parecía que iba a escupir en dirección a Geralt, pero se lo pensó mejor. - "No queremos tu tipo aquí, brujo".-

-"¿Qué pasa con las flores?". - Preguntó Geralt, ignorando las palabras del hombre.

El hombre solo miró a Geralt, su rostro aún más rojo que antes.

-"¿Hay alguna enfermedad por ahí?". - Jaskier saltó, haciendo todo lo posible para parecer amigable.

El posadero volvió su mirada hacia Jaskier, pareciendo sopesarlo, antes de decidir que Jaskier no era una amenaza tan grande como Geralt.

-"Si. Gente vomitando flores. Sin embargo, no todos. Son principalmente los jóvenes. Comienzan vomitando una o dos flores, luego, aproximadamente una semana después, también vomitan sus entrañas. Se pone muy desordenado. Ya hemos tenido un par de muertes".-

Jaskier respiró lentamente. Nunca había oído hablar de algo así. Se volvió hacia Geralt, que se encogió de hombros sutilmente. Él tampoco sabía nada.

Geralt abrió la boca para hablar pero el hombre lo interrumpió.

-"Si tienes tanta curiosidad al respecto, ve a hacerle preguntas al sanador. No sé mucho más de lo que te he dicho".-

-"Gracias, mi buen hombre". - dijo Jaskier cuando Geralt se volvió y salió por la puerta. Lo siguió después de él. Geralt ya estaba muy cerca, maldita sea, sus largas piernas.

Jaskier comenzó a correr suavemente para alcanzarlo.

-"¿Un poema para tus pensamientos?".-

-"Sin poemas, solo pensamientos."-

Geralt hizo una pausa, escaneando los edificios y casas a su alrededor mientras caminaban.

-"Esto apesta a magia. Si ese es el caso, probablemente no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto".-

Jaskier no extrañaba la rigidez en la voz de Geralt.

-"No tienes que arreglar los problemas de todos, ya sabes".-

Geralt lo miró bruscamente.

-"Ese no es el punto."-

Jaskier guardó silencio, observando la mirada melancólica en el rostro de Geralt. Geralt se detuvo de repente frente a un edificio bajo, el sol tenía blanqueado de madera. Entró sin llamar, y Jaskier se apresuró a seguirlo. En el interior, tenía poca luz, lo que dificultaba distinguir la forma de un par de mesas y bancos, cubiertos con viales, matraces y herramientas. Olía a metal y a humedad.

En el lado opuesto de la habitación desde la puerta, una anciana con cabello salvaje estaba sentada en uno de los bancos. Un joven estaba tumbado en la mesa junto a ella, pálido como un fantasma. La mujer los miró con la mano quieta donde había estado limpiando la frente del hombre con un paño húmedo.

-"¿Qué pasa ahora?".-Exigió, y Jaskier pudo ver que la dama estaba exhausta. Probablemente se había llenado de trabajo recientemente.

Geralt se acercó a ella y sus ojos se dirigieron brevemente al hombre de la mesa.

-"Quiero saber qué está pasando en esta ciudad. ¿Has sido maldecido?"-

La mujer sopló por la nariz. Se puso de pie y señaló una mesa diferente. Los tres se sentaron a ello.

La mujer juntó las manos sobre la mesa. -" _ **Witcher**_ "- dijo casualmente. No era una pregunta.

Geralt asintió con la cabeza.

La mujer apenas le echó una mirada a Jaskier.

-"Soy Lilian, la curandera de la ciudad".-

-"Geralt".-respondió lo suficientemente agradable.

Jaskier levantó la mano en señal de saludo.-"Jaskier".-

Lilian lo ignoró, centrándose en Geralt.

-"Pensé que Witcher cazaba monstruos, no levantaba maldiciones".-

-"Entonces es mágico enfermar a estas personas".- dijo Geralt, con las cejas bajadas.

Lilian suspiró.-"Desafortunadamente. Si se estaba propagando una enfermedad real, al menos podría haber podido hacer algo. Tal como están las cosas, solo tengo que esperar y hacer que la gente se sienta lo más cómoda posible si no tienen las agallas para ... bueno, derramar sus entrañas".-

Las cejas de Geralt se levantaron de nuevo, una pregunta en sus ojos.

Lilian se recostó un poco. -"La enfermedad solo afecta a las personas que están enamoradas de alguien pero que no se lo han contado. Si se ponen nerviosos para admitir sus sentimientos, la enfermedad desaparece". -

-"¿Pero se han visto afectadas tantas personas en esta ciudad?". -Preguntó Jaskier, pensando en las calles bastante vacías y las flores esparcidas por el suelo.

Un encogimiento de hombros de Lilian.

-"Creo que la gente de por aquí no tiene mucho tiempo para expresar sus sentimientos en voz alta".-

Jaskier se encontró con los ojos de Geralt.

-"Así que no hay nada que podamos hacer". -

-"No". -estuvo de acuerdo Lilian.-"Te aconsejo que sigas yendo a la siguiente ciudad, justo al norte de aquí. Esperemos que estén bien".-

Geralt sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

-"Si supiera quién lanzó la maldición".-

-"¿Harías qué? ¿Matarlos?".- Lilian se levantó de la mesa. -"Solo vete, Witcher. No te necesitan aquí".-

Geralt abrió la boca para decir más, pero Jaskier le puso una mano en el brazo. Geralt cerró la boca y Lilian se volvió hacia su paciente. Jaskier escuchó a Geralt soltar un suspiro lento. Jaskier dejó escapar la mano de su brazo antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta. Después de un momento, escuchó que Geralt lo seguía.

Jaskier miró por encima del hombro. Una expresión oscura nubló el rostro de Geralt. Era fácil decir que Geralt no quería dejar ir esto. Jaskier se detuvo. Geralt siguió caminando unos pasos más antes de detenerse también, volviéndose hacia Jaskier con una mirada inquisitiva.

-"El pueblo no quiere tu ayuda, Geralt".- dijo Jaskier suavemente. Sabía que sonaba duro, pero el hombre necesitaba escucharlo.

Un músculo en la mandíbula de Geralt se contrajo.-" _Lo sé_ ".-respondió, su voz áspera. Sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto sobre el hombro de Jaskier, el amarillo de sus iris brillaba desconcertantemente bajo el sol del mediodía.

-"Entonces salgamos de aquí. Sigue moviéndote hacia el norte. Probablemente podamos llegar al siguiente pueblo un poco después del anochecer si nos damos prisa."-

Geralt guardó silencio. Después de un momento, asintió. Jaskier extendió la mano y le dio un apretón tranquilizador al brazo de Geralt antes de regresar a la posada donde estaba atado Roach.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_**{** _ **_Original}_ **

"... _It's Charlotte the harlot_ ,

 _The girl we adore_ ,

 _The pride of the prairie_ ,

 _The cowpunchers' whore_.

 _She's dirty, she's vulgar, she spits in the street_ ,

 _Why whenever you see her, she's always in heat_.

 _She'll_ \--"

 **_{_ ** **_Traducción}_ **

_"... Es Charlotte la ramera,_  
 _La chica que_ _adoramos_

_El orgullo de la pradera_

_La puta de los vaqueros._

_Está sucia, es vulgar, escupe en la calle,_

_¿Por qué cada vez que la ves, ella siempre está en celo?_

_Cáscara--"_

\- "Jaskier". -

Jaskier cerró la boca y dejó de tocar el laúd. Miró a Geralt, que intentaba y apenas no lograba mantener una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. - "¿Qué, no te gusta esa canción? Sé uno excelente que tiene que ver con un cinturón de castidad, si esa es más tu velocidad".-

Geralt resopló, su sonrisa se ensanchó. Jaskier también sonrió, feliz de haber borrado la mirada melancólica del rostro del hombre, que había estado usando durante las últimas horas mientras viajaban. La ciudad de las flores estaba muy por detrás de ellos ahora. Afortunadamente habían tomado la carretera principal ya que, principalmente Jaskier, no querían acampar en el bosque por la noche. En un par de horas, estarían en otra ciudad, donde con suerte una posada los acogería.

Geralt se deslizó de Roach, optando por caminar al lado de Jaskier por el momento. Probablemente para que sea más fácil alcanzarlo y hacerlo callar si cantaba demasiado fuerte. Jaskier comenzó a rasguear su laúd nuevamente, pero siguió tarareando junto con la melodía. Cuando miró, Geralt parecía más relajado. Tal vez ya había logrado dejar atrás lo que había sucedido en la ciudad.

Jaskier lanzó otra mirada a Geralt. Estaba cubierto por una fina capa de polvo del camino, pero aún parecía digno. No por primera vez, Jaskier se preguntó cómo sería pasar los dedos por el largo cabello blanco del hombre. Se conocían desde hace un tiempo, pero Jaskier no estaba a punto de cruzar esa línea, si es que alguna vez.

Geralt miraba a Jaskier. - "¿ _Qué_?" -

Jaskier se dio cuenta de que había dejado de tocar inconscientemente su laúd. Se aclaró la garganta. - "Nada. Solo...". -Se interrumpió cuando sintió algo golpear contra su muslo.

Jaskier respiró sorprendido mientras tropezaba con Geralt. Geralt lo agarró por la cintura y lo sostuvo en alto. El mundo se volvió un poco brumoso cuando Jaskier vio la flecha que sobresalía de su pierna, y la sangre se filtraba lentamente alrededor del eje de madera. Soltó su laúd para aferrarse a su pierna, el instrumento emitió un sonido discordante cuando golpeó el suelo.

-"Bueno, hola, mis buenos hombres". - gritó una voz.

Jaskier sintió que Geralt se aferraba a él cuando una joven salió de detrás de un bosquecillo de árboles doblados. Era alta y de constitución ancha, con una ballesta en una mano.

-"Si pudieras arrojarme sus bolsos".- gritó, aún a unos metros de distancia.   
-"entonces _No_ te dejaré ir sin más lesiones".-

Geralt gruñó, un sonido fuerte en el oído de Jaskier. -"No lo creo".-

La mujer hizo una pausa y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

-"¿Escucharon eso, chicas? Este hombre no quiere ahorrar sus monedas para nuestra causa".-

Se oyeron algunas risitas y luego un crujido cuando otras tres mujeres salieron de los árboles, todas armadas con armas. Geralt sentó a Jaskier en el suelo con la orden de quedarse allí. Jaskier no se habría movido incluso si Geralt no hubiera dicho nada. Ahora le ardía la pierna y la sangre aún se estaba extendiendo.

Geralt desenvainó su espada, el metal brillaba intensamente.

-"Sugiero que ustedes, señoras, vayan a molestar a alguien más".-

El líder de la manada se echó a reír.   
-"¿Crees que puedes llevarnos a todas? ¿Qué, tu bardo nos va a cantar a muerte?".- Su sonrisa maliciosa se ensanchó cuando las otras mujeres también se rieron.

Jaskier observó a Geralt respirar lentamente y luego soltarlo. Había avanzado sobre las mujeres antes de que cualquiera de ellas supiera lo que estaba sucediendo. El líder de la manada dejó escapar un grito de asombro cuando Geralt se acercó y le quitó la ballesta de las manos, la flecha cargada en él disparó contra un arbusto cercano cuando cayó al suelo. Él la apuñaló en un movimiento rápido.

La dueña de la ballesta se tambaleó hacia atrás, agarrándose el estómago mientras la sangre se derramaba entre sus dedos. Geralt ni siquiera hizo una pausa mientras giraba hacia la siguiente mujer, su espada centelleaba en el aire. Ella bajó aún más rápido. Las otras dos mujeres llegaron a Geralt, tratando de flanquearlo.

Geralt se defendió de la primera espada que le atacó, chocando metal cuando la barrió hacia un lado. La mujer que estaba al otro lado de él recibió un golpe con su daga antes de que Geralt girara la espada en su mano y la apuñalara, atravesando la punta de su espada a través de su pecho. La última mujer retrocedía, pero Geralt se golpeó las piernas y cayó al suelo con un golpe y un grito de dolor.

Geralt limpió su espada con uno de los abrigos de las mujeres y la volvió a poner en su funda, luego se dirigió de nuevo a Jaskier. Le sangraba el brazo, pero no parecía importarle.

\- "¿Es malo?". -

Preguntó mientras se arrodillaba junto a Jaskier.

Jaskier se quitó la mano temblorosa de la pierna.

-"¿Cómo diablos debería saberlo? Nunca me han disparado."-

Geralt miró a Jaskier.

-"Solo respira, Jas. Voy a tener que sacar la flecha."-

-"¿ ** _Qué_** ? No. De ninguna manera. Solo llévame con esa sanadora, Lilian, o como se llame."-

-"Está a horas de distancia. Si trato de acercarte a ella, la flecha podría causar más daño a medida que te mueves."-   
Mientras Geralt hablaba, saco una daga de su bota.

-"Ahora escúchame. Voy a hacer la herida un poco más grande para poder sacar la flecha."-

-"¿No deberías empeorar mi herida?"-

-"Si no hago esto, la punta de flecha podría empeorar mucho cuando la elimine".-

Jaskier miró a Geralt, enojado con él por estar tan tranquilo. Geralt lo miró por un momento.

Luego se levantó, buscó en uno de los paquetes de Roach y regresó con un pequeño frasco. Se lo he ofrecido a Jaskier. Jaskier lo tomó y bebió la mayor parte de su contenido sin pensar.

El alcohol le quemó la garganta y tosió violentamente, escupiendo un poco.

-"Eso es una maldita falta, Geralt".- dijo Jaskier cuando podía hablar.

La esquina de la boca de Geralt se crispó brevemente. Luego le devolvió el frasco a Jaskier.

-"Quizás quieras recostarte".-

Jaskier hizo lo que le dijeron, acostado de lado. Geralt flotaba en su periferia, examinando la herida de flecha. Finalmente, Geralt puso la daga en la pierna de Jaskier.

-"¿Listo?". -Geralt preguntó.

\- "No".-respondió Jaskier.

Geralt cortó la pierna de Jaskier. Siseó cuando el dolor se encendió, pero sabía que habría sido mucho peor si no se hubiera tragado lo que Geralt le había dado.

-"Lo estás haciendo bien". -dijo Geralt suavemente, tan suavemente que Jaskier estaba seguro de que el alcohol había golpeado repentinamente su sistema.   
-"Solo sigue respirando."-

Jaskier sintió los dedos de Geralt sobre él, cálidos y fuertes mientras sostenían su pierna en su lugar.

-"A las tres. _**Uno**_ , **_dos_** , ..."- Geralt agarró la flecha y tiró.

Jaskier intentó no ahogarse con su propia bilis cuando sintió que la flecha se deslizaba lentamente de su pierna. Una vez que salió, Geralt lo tiró a un lado.

-"Esto va a doler de lo peor". -dijo Geralt mientras levantaba el matraz del que había bebido Jaskier y vertía el resto del alcohol sobre la herida de Jaskier.

Jaskier mordió un grito, sus dedos revolviéndose en la tierra mientras trataban de encontrar algo a lo que aferrarse.

Geralt se quitó el abrigo y le arrancó una gran tira. Levantó la pierna de Jaskier y envolvió la tela a su alrededor, luego la ató con fuerza.

Jaskier, que había estado conteniendo el aliento, lo soltó y se quedó sin fuerzas.

Geralt giró cuidadosamente a Jaskier sobre su espalda.

-"Lo hiciste. Ya hemos terminado". -

Jaskier sintió que se le encogía el corazón al ver a Geralt por encima de él, con el pelo cayendo sobre la cara y el alivio escrito en sus rasgos afilados. Jaskier quería alcanzar y pasar el pulgar por la mandíbula de Geralt.

El alcohol. Fue el alcohol lo que hizo que Jaskier se sintiera así. Y la pérdida de sangre.

-"¿Cómo te sientes?". -Preguntó Geralt.

Jaskier logró algo que sonó como " _Hurgh_ ".

Una expresión de preocupación apareció en el rostro de Geralt.

-"Vamos a sacarte de aquí".-

Jaskier asintió levemente. Geralt deslizó un brazo debajo de la espalda de Jaskier y el otro debajo de las piernas. Jaskier dejó escapar un sonido de dolor cuando fue recogido. Geralt lo levantó sobre Roach, y Jaskier hizo todo lo posible por sentarse derecho, agarrándose del pomo de la silla. Geralt se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para agarrar el laúd de Jaskier, luego se subió al caballo también.

Jaskier hizo todo lo posible para no hundirse de nuevo en Geralt cuando rodeó a Jaskier con sus brazos para agarrar las riendas, dejando a Roach en un galope. Geralt estaba cálido y Jaskier podía sentir cómo se enfriaba, el dolor en su pierna disminuía cuando aún debería doler como el infierno. Se sintió inclinado hacia un lado hasta que Geralt lo rodeó con un brazo para mantenerlo en su lugar.

-"Háblame, Jaskier". -dijo Geralt, el estruendo de sus palabras reverberando en la espalda de Jaskier.

Jaskier inhaló bruscamente y sacudió la cabeza para intentar aclararlo. El dolor en su pierna volvió a un fuerte contraste. -"Estoy bien". -respondió con los dientes apretados.

Geralt tarareó como si no le creyera.   
-"Dime las palabras de la canción del cinturón de castidad".-

Jaskier hizo una pausa, tratando de no concentrarse en el aliento de Geralt en su mejilla. - "¿Enserio?"-

-"No es que quiera saberlo, solo quiero mantenerte despierto".-

A pesar de sí mismo, una pequeña risa escapó de los labios de Jaskier.

-"Si tú lo dices."-

Geralt no lo honró con una respuesta, por lo que Jaskier comenzó a recitar las palabras de la canción. Podía sentir a Geralt reírse silenciosamente de vez en cuando, probablemente sin impresionarse con la letra. Cuando Jaskier terminó, se callaron por un momento. Jaskier hizo todo lo posible para no agarrarse a su pierna a pesar de que todavía sentía que estaba en llamas.

-"Esto es mi culpa"-dijo finalmente Geralt.

Jaskier se sacudió un poco, volviendo a la realidad. - "¿ _Qué_?"-

-"Debería haber escuchado a los bandidos, pero no estaba prestando atención".-

Jaskier se giró un poco para mirar a Geralt, que miraba al frente, sin mirar a los ojos a Jaskier. - " _Geralt-_ "-

-"No me pongas excusas. _Por favor_."-

Jaskier agarró la mano de Geralt con fuerza. Geralt inhaló y finalmente miró a Jaskier, frunciendo el ceño. Jaskier abrió la boca para decir algo, luego la cerró y se alejó de Geralt.

-"¿Qué sucede cuando alguien encuentren a esas mujeres?"- Preguntó Jaskier en su lugar.

Geralt se tensó.

-"Probablemente serán enterrados con otros delincuentes".-

-"Oh."-

-"Nos habrían matado si hubieran podido. Estoy seguro de que no fuimos las primeras personas a las que robaron ".-

Jaskier asintió lentamente.

El agotamiento de repente lo golpeó, y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Se sentía más frío que antes.

No pudo evitar inclinarse hacia Geralt, tratando de no temblar.

Podía escuchar a Geralt hablando con él, tratando de mantenerlo despierto, pero todo sonaba como si estuviera bajo el agua.

Jaskier cerró los ojos y se durmió.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Cuando Jaskier se despertó, estaba en una habitación desconocida. Estaba acostado en una cama debajo de dos capas de mantas.

En una pared, un fuego se encendía en una chimenea, proyectando un tenue resplandor anaranjado contra las paredes y el piso de madera.

Se colocó una ventana en la pared opuesta a la cama, una gran figura bloqueaba la mayor parte de la vista.  
Jaskier comenzó a luchar para sentarse, y fue entonces cuando la figura se movió, llegando al lado de Jaskier.

Geralt agarró el brazo de Jaskier y lo ayudó a sentarse contra la cabecera de la cama. Antes de que Jaskier pudiera decir algo, Geralt estaba empujando un odre de agua en sus manos.

Jaskier tomó un largo trago de agua mientras Geralt se sentaba en la cama junto a sus piernas. La cabeza de Jaskier se sentía como si estuviera llena de lana.

-"¿Cómo te sientes?".-Preguntó Geralt, su expresión ilegible en la tenue luz.

Jaskier dejó el odre en su regazo. Levantó las mantas de su pierna herida, notando que alguien lo había cambiado a un nuevo conjunto de ropa.

Puso una mano contra su pierna cubierta donde le dispararon, pero apenas podía sentir dolor.

-"Bien".-respondió finalmente Jaskier.

Geralt asintió brevemente, mirando la pierna de Jaskier.

-"Has estado entrando y saliendo por una semana. Probablemente podamos sacar los puntos ahora".-

-"¿Puntadas?"-

Geralt volvió a mirar a Jaskier.

-"Cuando llegamos aquí, encontré a alguien que te cosió. ¿Recuerda?"-

Jaskier respiró hondo.

-"De ningún modo. Pero en el lado positivo, al menos estoy bien descansado ".-

Geralt gruñó en respuesta. Un segundo después, dijo:

\- "Quítate los pantalones".-

Jaskier hizo una pausa por un segundo, mirando a Geralt. - "¿Perdóneme?"-

-"Dije, quítate los pantalones".-

-"Primero, cómprame un trago, Geralt".-

Geralt le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Jaskier.

-"Voy a sacarte los puntos, idiota".-

Jaskier soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de Geralt.

-"Claro, lo que tú digas".-

Se quitó los pantalones de las caderas, pero antes de que pudiera pasarlos por encima de las rodillas, Geralt se hizo cargo y lo despojó de los pantalones.

Jaskier mordió un sonido ahogado, tratando de no pensar en lo eficiente que era Geralt en eso.

Tiró de las mantas sobre su regazo tanto como pudo mientras Geralt ponía los pantalones en el suelo.

Jaskier tardó un momento en recordar lo que se suponía que debían estar haciendo cuando Geralt se volvió para mirar su pierna.

Efectivamente, su herida había sido cosida. Parecía que se estaba curando bastante bien, aunque probablemente dejaría una cicatriz.

Geralt sacó una bolsa de debajo de la cama y buscó en ella antes de volver con unas tijeras pequeñas. Inmediatamente se puso a cortar los puntos lentamente y metódicamente.

Jaskier intentó y no pudo ignorar la sensación de la respiración de Geralt en su muslo y la forma en que sus dedos trabajaban tan hábilmente. Terminó mirando al techo, recitando la canción más religiosa que podía pensar en su cabeza.

-"Hecho"-dijo Geralt después de lo que pareció un tiempo insoportablemente largo.

Jaskier apartó la vista del techo para mirar su pierna. Pasó el pulgar por la línea roja allí, haciendo una mueca. Geralt se había levantado y metió las tijeras en su bolso.

-"Prepararé un baño para ti"-dijo pateando la bolsa debajo de la cama.

Jaskier observó a Geralt desaparecer por una puerta y vislumbrar un pasillo afuera. Geralt debe haber encontrado una posada que los acogería.

Jaskier balanceó las piernas al costado de la cama y, con cierta dificultad, se puso de pie. Agarró una manta y se la envolvió antes de caminar hacia la ventana.

Estaba oscuro afuera, las pocas lámparas que cubrían las calles ardían brillantemente. Jaskier podía distinguir a las personas que se movían alrededor de dos pisos más abajo.

Probablemente se apresuraban a cenar a casa, habiendo terminado el día de trabajo.

Jaskier se sentó en el borde del alféizar de la ventana. Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía mucha hambre. Ni siquiera sabía la última vez que había comido.

Fue un poco desconcertante haber perdido tanto tiempo, no recordar lo que había sucedido la semana pasada.

¿Se había quedado Geralt con él todo el tiempo? Parecía que sí. Jaskier se sintió incómodo al ralentizar al brujo como lo había hecho.

Sabía que era un pasivo, pero finalmente le estaba afectando cuánto. Y sin embargo, Geralt todavía lo protegía.

La forma en que Geralt había reaccionado cuando Jaskier había resultado herido ... ¿Era demasiado esperar que Geralt realmente se preocupara por él? ¿O fue solo el honor de Geralt lo que lo hizo actuar de esa manera?

Jaskier tuvo que admitir que, al menos, se preocupaba por Geralt. Demasiado, probablemente, si la punzada de celos que sentía al mencionar a los amantes de Geralt era una indicación.

Era estúpido realmente, apegarse a un hombre que no debía tener sentimientos, si ese rumor era cierto o no.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Jaskier saltó un poco. Geralt mantuvo la puerta abierta cuando dos hombres entraron con cubos. Se deslizaron por una puerta que Jaskier no había notado, y poco después se escuchó el sonido del agua. Después de traer y verter algunos cubos más, los hombres salieron de la habitación por última vez. Geralt cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

Geralt miró a Jaskier y luego señaló lo que probablemente era el baño. Jaskier se acercó y miró por la puerta. Una bañera de madera se encontraba a un lado de la habitación, y el agua en ella arrojaba vapor al aire.

Jaskier soltó su manta y se quitó el resto de su ropa. Cuando miró por encima del hombro, Geralt se había ido.

Jaskier se subió a la bañera y dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras se hundía en el agua caliente. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que sus músculos se relajaban.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había bañado bien. Demasiado tiempo, después de tantos días en el camino.

El estómago de Jaskier se apretó. Se incorporó un poco más erguido. Su hambre debió haberlo vencido, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar el agua justo después de haber entrado.

Excepto que ahora lo que él pensaba que el hambre se estaba convirtiendo en dolor. Le ardió lentamente a través del pecho y la garganta, donde se quedó.

Jaskier trató de respirar, pero se sintió como si algo estuviera alojado en su garganta, creciendo cada segundo.

Todo su cuerpo tenía un dolor insoportable, y tuvo que luchar para no acurrucarse en sí mismo.

En pánico, Jaskier se agarró al borde de la bañera para levantarse. Solo llegó a la mitad antes de inclinarse hacia un lado y comenzar a vomitar.

Sin embargo, nada salía, y Jaskier encontró sus dedos rascándose la garganta donde podía sentir algo atrapado allí. Cuando volvió a vomitar, Geralt entró corriendo a la habitación.

Geralt cayó de rodillas junto a la bañera, con confusión y alarma en su rostro. Jaskier se agarró la garganta, intentando y sin poder respirar.

Geralt agarró la cara de Jaskier con una mano, inclinándola hacia arriba. Sin previo aviso, obligó a Jaskier a abrir la boca y extendió la mano.

Jaskier no pudo hacer nada cuando Geralt metió los dedos por la garganta. Sintió que algo se deslizaba por su garganta mientras Geralt sacaba los dedos de su boca.

Jaskier tosió violentamente cuando Geralt tiró de todo lo que había estado bloqueando sus vías respiratorias, luego dejó ir su rostro.

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, una mezcla de alivio y miedo. Escuchó a Geralt maldecir y levantó la cabeza.

En la mano de Geralt había un grupo de algo amarillo y verde. Jaskier tardó un momento en concentrarse realmente en ello.

**_Dientes de león_ **

Jaskier miró las flores durante un largo momento, incapaz de procesar el hecho de que acababan de salir de su cuerpo.

Se dejó caer de nuevo en la bañera, con el agua rodando por los costados de madera. Geralt dejó caer las flores de su mano al suelo. Ambos guardaron silencio durante mucho tiempo.

Geralt se aclaró la garganta. - " _Jaskier-_ "-

Jaskier sacudía la cabeza. No quería tener esta charla en este momento.

Geralt lo miró sombríamente antes de soltar un suspiro. Se acercó a la bañera, metió la mano y tomó un puñado de agua que vertió sobre el cabello de Jaskier.

Jaskier se sentó allí, dejando que Geralt se pusiera jabón en el pelo. Cerró los ojos, tratando de ignorar su dolor de garganta y el dolor que se desvanecía en su cuerpo mientras los dedos de Geralt masajeaban su cuero cabelludo.

-"¿ _Quién es_?"-Preguntó Geralt mientras lavaba el jabón metódicamente.

Jaskier abrió los ojos y miró al frente. Esto es en lo que no quería pensar.   
Si estaba vomitando flores como las personas en el único pueblo por el que habían pasado, eso significaba que estaba enamorado.

Y la única persona de la que podía estar enamorado era.. _Geralt_.

-" _No importa_ "-respondió Jaskier, con voz ronca. Apretó y abrió los puños en el agua.

Los dedos de Geralt se detuvieron momentáneamente.

-"Sí, lo hace. Tenemos que encontrarla, a él o a quien sea, para que puedas admitir tus sentimientos. Esa es la única forma en que sabemos cómo detener esta enfermedad".-

Jaskier guardó silencio. No podía pensar en una mentira convincente para que Geralt retrocediera.

No había forma de que Jaskier estuviera a punto de decir que la persona por la que tenía sentimientos lo estaba bañando.

Geralt dejó escapar un gruñido suave.

-"¿Prefieres vomitar flores hasta que mueras?".-

-"Yo solo ..."-Jaskier tomó aliento, bendito aire llenando sus pulmones.

-"Solo necesito pensar, ¿de acuerdo? Acabo de recibir un disparo en la pierna, y ahora esto. Es mucho para asimilar".-

-"Bien"- respondió Geralt, aunque parecía que estaba lejos de estar bien. Se puso de pie y le ofreció una toalla a Jaskier.

Jaskier lo tomó, luego hizo una pausa mientras miraba a Geralt.

-"Puedes irte ahora. Creo que puedo salir de la bañera".-

La boca de Geralt se torció un poco, pero se giró y salió de la habitación. Jaskier se sentó en la bañera un minuto más, su pecho se contraía dolorosamente, excepto que esta vez no era por la enfermedad.

Nunca podría decirle a Geralt que sentía algo por el hombre, no en cien años.   
Geralt no devolvería los sentimientos, lo sabía; Jaskier había oído hablar de las mujeres con las que Geralt había estado ... solo mujeres.

Jaskier finalmente se recuperó y salió de la bañera. Se tomó su tiempo para secarse.

Cuando regresó a la habitación principal, Geralt estaba de vuelta en la ventana y había un montón de ropa limpia en la cama.

Jaskier se puso la ropa y luego se metió en la cama. Sintió los ojos de Geralt sobre él mientras se acomodaba debajo de las sábanas.

Cuando Jaskier comenzó a quedarse dormido, sintió la presencia de Geralt cerca de él.

En silencio, apenas perceptible, escuchó a Geralt decir:

-"¿Por qué no me dices quién es?"-

Cuando los primeros rayos de la mañana entraron en la habitación, Jaskier se inclinó sobre el borde de la cama y vomitó más dientes de león.

Esta vez salieron fácilmente, sin necesidad de que Geralt se los quitara de la garganta.

Jaskier escupió los pequeños pétalos que estaban pegados a su lengua. Le ardía todo el cuerpo, le dolía.

Geralt estuvo a su lado en un segundo. Jaskier ni siquiera estaba seguro de que el hombre hubiera dormido.

Ciertamente no recordaba a Geralt subiéndose a la cama de la habitación con él.

Jaskier aceptó el odre que se le entregó y bebió profundamente. Luego arrojó un poco de agua nuevamente.

Geralt ni siquiera se estremeció cuando sus botas se mojaron. Simplemente ayudó a Jaskier a sentarse.

Jaskier finalmente echó un buen vistazo a Geralt. Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo habitual, círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos. Jaskier sintió una punzada de culpa.

Geralt estaba en este estado por su culpa. Pero Geralt no se quejó mientras limpiaba las flores y el agua con un paño.

Cuando Geralt regresó a la cama, Jaskier lo agarró por la muñeca. Geralt lo miró con cara de preocupación.

-"Siéntate"- ordenó Jaskier, deslizándose en la cama y acariciando el lugar ahora vacío.

-"Jas ..."-

-"Siéntate, Geralt".-

De mala gana, Geralt se sentó.

-"Pásame mi laúd"- preguntó Jaskier, asintiendo en la dirección del instrumento, donde había sido apoyado por la cama.

Geralt se inclinó y lo recogió, luego se lo dio a Jaskier. Jaskier lo afinó, consciente de la mirada de Geralt todo el tiempo.

Jaskier se recostó y comenzó a rasguear en silencio, sus dedos un poco torpes después de una semana de no jugar.

-"Deberías dormir"- dijo Jaskier, manteniendo sus ojos en el laúd.

Geralt gruñó.

Jaskier dejó de jugar y lo miró.

-"Te ves más mierda que yo, ya sabes".-

Una mirada divertida fue todo lo que obtuvo de Geralt.

-"Hablo en serio, necesitas descansar".-

-"Y si--"-

-"No te preocupes por mí"- interrumpió Jaskier. - "Si empiezo a morir de nuevo, te patearé para despertarte"-

La mirada de Geralt era de desaprobación. Pero Jaskier simplemente comenzó a tocar su laúd nuevamente, y finalmente encontró la melodía que quería.

Geralt dejó escapar un largo suspiro y luego se dejó caer sobre la cama. Cuando Jaskier miró, sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Jaskier comenzó a cantar suavemente, una canción de cuna que había escuchado una vez que una madre le cantaba a su bebé.

_**{Original}** _

_"Down in the valley, valley so low,_

_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow,_

_Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow,_

_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow."_

_**{Traducción}** _

_"Abajo en el valle, valle tan bajo,_

_Inclina tu cabeza, escucha el viento soplar_

_Escucha el viento, querido, escucha el viento_

_Inclina la cabeza y escucha el viento soplar."_

Cuando Jaskier volvió a mirar a Geralt, la respiración del hombre se había nivelado.

Jaskier continuó cantando hasta que estuvo seguro de que Geralt estaba dormido. Luego, lo más silenciosamente posible, Jaskier levantó el laúd y fue a la única mesa de la habitación.

Encima había pan y queso, así como un par de manzanas. Se sentó y comió hasta saciarse, sintiéndose un poco mejor con comida en él.

Cuando terminó de comer, se recostó en la silla. No pudo evitar que su mirada cayera sobre Geralt, observando el constante ascenso y caída del pecho del hombre.

Finalmente, Jaskier apartó los ojos de Geralt y agarró un libro sentado en el borde de la mesa. Se obligó a leer a pesar de que ninguna de las palabras significaba nada para él.

Se sentía como si siguiera leyendo el mismo párrafo una y otra vez durante un par de horas.

Jaskier notó que la sensación de ardor había comenzado a extenderse por su cuerpo nuevamente.

Con manos temblorosas, se apartó de la mesa. Solo se había alejado un par de pasos de la silla cuando se dobló y vomitó.

La sangre goteaba en el suelo con el grupo de dientes de león, manchando los pétalos de rojo.

Jaskier levantó la cabeza, pero Geralt seguía dormido. Se limpió la boca, el dorso de la mano ahora manchado de sangre.

Agarró las flores en el suelo y se levantó vacilante. Jaskier miró los dientes de león por un momento, luego se volvió hacia la ventana.

Lo abrió y arrojó las flores, viéndolas caer sobre la tierra debajo. Nadie en el suelo se dio cuenta.

Jaskier cerró la ventana y agarró la tela que Geralt había usado para limpiar el desastre que Jaskier había hecho esta mañana.

Se arrodilló y limpió la sangre del suelo, luego tiró la tela a la chimenea. Lo vio arder hasta que no quedó más que restos. Lo que Geralt no sabía no lo lastimaría.

Sintiéndose mareado, Jaskier fue al baño y se lavó la sangre de la cara y las manos. Se puso de pie sobre el cuenco de agua cuando terminó, mirando su imagen distorsionada.

Recuerda lo que el posadero había dicho sobre las personas que vomitaban sus entrañas cuando la enfermedad empeoraba. _¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que le pase a él?_

Pero no tenía que suceder, no si él solo le dijera a Geralt la verdad. Jaskier se limpió la boca una vez más.

Respiró tembloroso y volvió a salir del baño. Una sacudida de pánico lo golpeó cuando vio a Geralt sentado en la cama, olfateando el aire.

Jaskier inhaló, intentando oler la sangre que había limpiado, pero no pudo.

Geralt, sin embargo, probablemente podría. Jaskier se quedó congelado en su lugar cuando la atención de Geralt se volvió hacia él. Lentamente se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Jaskier.

-"¿Qué pasó?"-Preguntó Geralt, a pesar de que debía haberlo sabido.

Jaskier sacudió la cabeza.-"Nada. YO--"-

-"Dijiste que me despertarías si te enfermas de nuevo".-

-"Creo que dije que te despertaría si me estuviera muriendo. Y no me estoy muriendo".-

Geralt hizo un ruido no divertido, haciendo que Jaskier cerrara la boca.

-"Huelo sangre en ti".-

Jaskier tuvo que mantenerse activamente en su lugar mientras Geralt se acercaba. Agarró la barbilla de Jaskier, sus dedos gentiles a pesar de la mirada frustrada en su rostro.

Geralt olfateó el aire frente a la boca de Jaskier. Jaskier apenas podía pensar con la cara de Geralt tan cerca de la suya, a solo unos centímetros entre ellos.

Pero entonces Geralt estaba soltando a Jaskier y retrocediendo.-"Está empeorando".-No era una pregunta.

Jaskier tuvo que mirar el hombro de Geralt para poder formar un pensamiento coherente.

-"Es solo un poco de sangre".-

-"Tu sangre".-

Geralt de repente se apartó de Jaskier, con las manos apretadas en puños.

-"Al menos dime dónde está la persona de la que estás enamorado, para que pueda llevarte allí".-

Jaskier abrió y cerró la boca. Finalmente, encontró palabras para hablar.

-"Lamento ser una carga para ti. Sé que lo último que quieres es estar encerrado en esta habitación y cuidarme."-

Geralt se volvió hacia Jaskier, con el dolor en la cara.

-"No. Lo último que quiero es que sientas dolor. Para ti ... para que te estés muriendo. ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte? ¿Crees que te odiaré por quien amas?. "-

-"Yo ..."- Jaskier contuvo un sonido angustiado. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de lo molesto que estaba Geralt? -"Yo no-- ¿Y si lo haces?"-

Geralt avanzó para agarrar los hombros de Jaskier.- "No lo haré. Te lo juro. Todo lo que quiero es ayudarte a mejorar."-

Jaskier miró a Geralt a los ojos, sin dejar de dejarse llevar por su extraño color. Se tragó las palabras que iba a decir. Necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para pensar cómo decirle a Geralt que estaba enamorado de él. Lo último que quería Jaskier era arruinar su amistad, pero si no lo hacía, podría morir.

Finalmente se dio cuenta de que la vida de Jaskier estaba en juego aquí. Todo por sus estúpidos sentimientos y esa estúpida ciudad.

Jaskier giró la cabeza hacia un lado, sintió que su garganta se contraía y el dolor ardiente familiar comenzó a arrastrarse por su cuerpo.

Sus rodillas cedieron, golpeando el piso con fuerza. Cuando vomitó, había muchas más flores y mucha más sangre que antes. La mano de Geralt estaba en la parte posterior de su cuello, más fuerte de lo necesario.

Jaskier inhaló, tragó sangre caliente y volvió a toser. Soltó un sollozo. Fue demasiado. Solo quería que se detuviera. Tenía que hacer que se detuviera.

-" ** _Eres tú_**."- ahogó Jaskier.

Geralt se quedó quieto por un segundo. -"¿ _Qué_?"-

Jaskier cerró los ojos para no tener que mirar la cara de Geralt cuando dijo:   
-"Estoy enamorado de ti, Geralt".-

Allí. Lo había dicho jodidamente. La enfermedad se detendría ahora, ¿verdad? Y Geralt probablemente lo odiaría, pero así eran las cosas.

Geralt soltó el cuello de Jaskier. Jaskier lo escuchó levantarse y alejarse. Jaskier se inclinó hasta que su frente descansó en el suelo, sin importarle la sangre y las flores.

Todavía sentía dolor, pero no era nada comparado con esperar a que Geralt le rompiera el corazón.

Unas manos gentiles hicieron que Jaskier volviera a sentarse. Jaskier abrió los ojos cuando Geralt presionó un paño húmedo contra su rostro, limpiando la sangre, la saliva y los pétalos.

No dijo una palabra mientras limpiaba a Jaskier, su rostro era una máscara ilegible. Sin embargo, parecía agotado.

Cuando Geralt limpió lo último de la sangre, dijo:

-"Jaskier, mírame".-

Jaskier retiró a regañadientes sus ojos del suelo para mirar a Geralt. Geralt abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo, luego la cerró. Tiró de Jaskier contra su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Jaskier se puso rígido por un momento, luego se relajó lentamente en el agarre de Geralt. Inhaló, el aroma de Geralt almizclado y cálido.

-"Lo siento"- Jaskier susurró en el hombro de Geralt. -"Nunca quise hacer las cosas tan complicadas".-

Geralt guardó silencio, inmóvil. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, habló.

-"Nunca ... no se supone que tenga emociones, pero no sabes el terror que sentí cuando te dispararon y no pude hacer nada al respecto. Y luego te enfermaste, y tampoco pude hacer nada al respecto." -

Geralt se apartó de Jaskier, buscando algo en su rostro.

-"No sé cómo se siente el amor, pero si es algo como lo que sentí la semana pasada, me duele. Todo lo que quiero es que estés a salvo. Ser saludable. Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para protegerte a partir de ahora."-

Jaskier dejó escapar un suspiro que no se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo.

-"Geralt, estás-- ¿Estás tratando de decir que estás enamorado de _mí_?"-

-"Pienso que si."-

-"Oh"- dijo Jaskier en voz baja. Nunca había visto a Geralt tan vulnerable, parecía que estaba esperando el rechazo a pesar de que sabía que Jaskier sentía lo mismo.

Jaskier se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en los labios a Geralt. Geralt lo agarró por el cuello y tiró de él antes de que pudiera romper el beso.

Jaskier se estremeció ante la lenta intensidad de la boca de Geralt sobre la suya, su lengua recorrió los labios de Jaskier.

El dolor en su cuerpo se disipó, y todo lo que podía sentir era cada pequeño movimiento que Geralt hacía. Quería acercarse, tan cerca que no sería capaz de distinguir sus cuerpos.

Geralt se echó hacia atrás de repente, y Jaskier agarró la parte delantera de su camisa, confundido.

-"Sabes raro."- dijo Geralt, siempre romántico.

-"Bueno, solo vomité, así que eso es todo."-

Geralt sonrió, con un toque de diversión en sus ojos.

-"Huelo peor la mayoría de los días, así que supongo que puedo manejarlo."-

-"Realmente hueles mucho a caballo".- Jaskier le sonrió. -"Tal vez escribiré una canción al respecto".-

-"Como el infierno lo harás."- gruñó Geralt antes de besarlo nuevamente.

Jaskier no vomitó más flores después de eso, pero ciertamente escribió algunas buenas canciones sobre la destreza de Geralt en la cama, solo para ver al brujo ponerse rojo cuando Jaskier le cantó.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

🌸

**_NOTA A/U:_ **

_¡¡Gracias por leer!!_

_Tumblr_

_Instagram_

_Canciones referenciadas:_

_Charlotte the harlot_

_Down in the valley_

🌸

_Bueno este es el final estoy agradecida a todas esas pequeñas luciérnagas que se atrevieron a entrar a este magnífico bosque en un lugar perdido en la noche._

**_FIN_ **

_ (Los enlaces de su Intagram y Tumblr los encontrarán en su AO3) _

_ 🌸 _


End file.
